Experimento
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Los experimentos siempre se realizan bajo el más estricto cuidado. Pero, ¿qué ocurre cuando se sale de control? ¡EXTRAS y Gatitos! Dedicado a susan358. UKxMex. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. Experimento

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:** El domingo me estaba bañando mientras discutía con Chema. Y fue justamente en ese momento cuando se me ocurrió esta idea. Lo cuál es raro, ya que _casi siempre_ se me ocurren ideas cuando me pongo a lavar los trastes.

Así que **susan358**, este fanfic va dedicado completamente a ti. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, aún cuando no te das cuenta de lo bien que me hace. n.n

La canción _**"Ben"**_ de _Michael Jackson_ no me pertenece y sólo la uso para entretenimiento, no para lucrar con ella. Aunque me gusta la versión que aparece en _**"Wedding's War"**_ n.n

Disfruten el One-shot. n.n

* * *

**Experimento.**

No era una de esas cosas que se toman a la ligera, pero si tenía qué decir el porqué lo había hecho, el dinero era una muy buena excusa, pese a que no tenía necesidad...

Fue un compañero del trabajo quién le sugirió la idea, ya que éste le informó un amigo, y a éste otro amigo, del amigo, del compañero, del vecino, del hermano de un investigador que trabajaba en la universidad de la ciudad vecina...

Tardó un par de días en decidirse, una hora para llegar, quince minutos para esperar, ocho minutos para ser enterado de lo que tenía qué hacer y tres minutos para elegir en hacerlo o no. Y para no considerar todo ese tiempo como perdido, aceptó...

Todo era muy fácil, por medio de un contrato en el cuál respetarían tanto su privacidad así como una remuneración económica en caso de que algo saliera mal; Arthur _"Iggy"_ Kirkland sólo debía entrar en un cuarto monitoreado con diversas cámaras, una cama, ducha, algunos pequeños electrodos conectados a su cuerpo y tener sexo con un desconocido...

También tuvo qué llenar un cuestionario acerca de su salud, edad, preferencias sexuales, y otras cosas que generalmente no contestaría por timidez. Aún podía negarse e irse, pero ya estaba ahí y no se echaría atrás. No podía hacer tal cosa, y menos al firmar el documento. Si algo tenía el inglés, era que respetaba mucho los tratos que hiciera, fueran lo que fueran...

Tras un breve examen médico, lo condujeron a un cuarto para que duchara y se pusiera una bata, y de ahí, lo llevaron al cuarto en el cuál tendría lugar el experimento. Ahí, pudo ver que la otra persona ya lo estaba esperando sentado en la cama, dándole la espalda, y en las mismas fachas que él. El corazón le saltaba como loco en el pecho, ¿y cuándo no, si nunca antes en su vida había tenido sexo con otra persona?...

Sus pasos alertaron al otro, y volvió la cabeza para verle. A diferencia de Arthur, éste se veía bastante tranquilo, como si aquello fuera algo que hiciese todos los días. Iggy se detuvo para poder contemplarlo mejor: su piel era morena como la canela, o más bien, como el chocolate en polvo según él; sus cabellos no eran precisamente negros, sino más bien de un color café muy oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Tenía la boca pequeña, lo mismo la nariz, y sus rasgos no diferían mucho de otros muchachos, pero había algo en su mirada que lo hacía verse joven, tal vez mucha más de lo que era, no lo sabía con exactitud...

Debió quedarse viéndolo por mucho tiempo, ya que el moreno soltó un suspiro junto con una sonrisa y le preguntó...

- ¿Así que tú eres el _"otro"_?-

- Eh...- Salió de su embobamiento.- Yes, yes, lo soy.- Se sintió por un momento estúpido.-Soy Arthur Kirkland.- Se presentó.

- Hola, Arthur.- El otro se bajó de la cama y se acercó a él, extendiéndole la mano, la cuál estrechó.- Me llamo José María Itzae Infante García.-

Y antes de qué pudiesen decirse algo más, una voz proveniente de un altavoz, comenzó a darles indicaciones acerca de lo que debían hacer, mientras que un sujeto con una bata de laboratorio apareció y comenzaba a conectarles los electrodos, asegurándose a la vez de que las condiciones para el experimento fueran las adecuadas, dejándoles algunos condones como lubricantes. Una vez que el hombre saliera, la voz del altavoz le indicó qué podían comenzar...

Arthur realmente no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, ya que se sentía cohibido al tener presente que iban a ser observados, lo cuál lo llenaba de nervios, por lo que no se movía de su sitio...

- Ven.- Sintió cómo una mano cálida tomaba la suya y lo jalaba rumbo a la cama.-Todo va a estar bien.- Le sonrió José María mientras se sentaba.

Se desprendió de la bata e hizo lo mismo con la del rubio, recorriendo lentamente con sus manos el pecho de Arthur, que se estremeció al sentir un extraño cosquilleo en la piel. El moreno abrazó entonces su cuello, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, escudriñando los suyos en lo que reducía la distancia entre sus bocas. Respiró el aliento de Iggy y unió los labios de ambos en un beso tímido, seguido de otro aún más corto, el cuál hizo reaccionar al británico, deslizando sus manos sobre el vientre del otro, para rodearle la cintura y sujetarle de las caderas...

Treparon a la cama, quedando el moreno bajo el cuerpo del rubio, besándose una y otra vez, en lo que sus manos recorrían cada palmo, cada centímetro de su ser. José María detuvo al inglés, quién le dirigió una mirada confusa...

- Vamos.- Le susurró.- Hay qué hacerlo de una buena vez.-

Sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero la decepción se dibujó en su rostro y desvió su mirada. No sabía exactamente cómo seguir, por lo que torpemente separó las piernas morenas y trató de encontrar su entrada...

- Oye.- Miró al joven de piel canela.- ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?-

- Eh, bueno, I, I...- Comenzó a balbucear, sonrojándose al no saber qué contestarle.

- Está bien.- Volvió a hablar, tras soltar un suspiro junto con una sonrisa.- También es mi primera vez. He investigado un poco por mi cuenta, si quieres puedo guiarte.-

Y con un poco de confianza entre los dos, José María comenzó a darle instrucciones de qué hacer, paso por paso, por lo que de un momento a otro unieron sus cuerpos con un compás lento, casi al vaivén de un vals no audible para el resto del universo. Caricias, gemidos, sudor y lágrimas surgieron poco a poco, acelerándose en el proceso reproductivo que se llevaba a cabo. No supieron en qué momento alcanzaron el climáx, posiblemente cuando todos sus sentidos explotaron, dejándolos completamente sensitivos y exhaustos, cayendo en un sueño sin imágenes ni sensaciones, abrazados piel contra piel...

Al cabo de un par de horas despertaron, se ducharon quitándose de encima el recuerdo del otro, volviendo a usar sus ropas habituales. Una mujer los esperaba al final del pasillo, entregándoles el sobre con el cheque que contenía la cantidad prometida. Cada quién tomó el suyo, y tras un breve adiós, partieron por rumbos distintos, retomando la vida diaria, de la cuál fingieron no haberse desviado, y mucho menos haberse conocido en ese experimento...

**.~o0o~.**

Arthur volvió a su departamento, sintiéndose sumamente cansado y con las piernas temblándole como gelatina. No muy bien abrió la puerta cuando su compañero de departamento le salió con un ruidoso encuentro...

- Iggy!- La risa le taladraba los oídos.- You're back!-

- Cállate, Alfred.- Se cubrió los ojos.- Me duele la cabeza, y tu voz no me ayuda en nada.-

- Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!- Le soltó una fuerte palmada.- ¿Donde estabas? Ya me estabas preocupando al ver qué no venías a hacer de comer.-

- Alfred.- Inició con un tono de reproche.- Te dije claramente que iba a salir por un asunto y...- Se dio cuenta de qué el otro rubio se le quedaba viendo fijamente con la boca abierta.- What?-

- I-Iggy.- Le tomó bruscamente de la quijada y la movió hacía arriba, mientras le jalaba el cuello de la camisa.- You had sex! You really, really had sex!-

Se le quedó viendo como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo, revisando la piel del inglés, quién de un manotazo hizo que le soltara...

- Stupid american!- Le gritó molesto, cosa que ni le importó al otro.- Of course I had sex! I'm a person!-

Más el otro, emocionado, ya estaba marcando un número en el teléfono...

- ¡Esto tiene qué saberlo _**"HIM"**_!- Y esas palabras pusieron azul a Arthur.- Francis? ¡Adivina! Iggy, our Iggy had sex!- Se echó a reír en lo que el ojiverde trataba de quitarle el teléfono.- I know! ¡Nuestro Iggy it's a man, finally!-

- _**YOU IDIOT!**_- Comenzó a golpear en la cabeza a Alfred, mientras le gritaba de impropedios.- _**¡IMBÉCIL! ¡ESTÚPIDO!**_-

Y en menos de 15 minutos, tres rubios se encontraban en el comedor usando gorritos de fiesta...

- No sé porqué estamos haciendo esto.- Arthur se sentía bastante incómodo, principalmente al ser él el motivo de la fiesta.

- Tranquilo, mon ami.- Francis reía mientras repartía la comida entre los tres.- Perder tu virginité es realmente un motivo para celebrar.-

- Cierto.- Alfred comenzó a devorar las hamburguesas que tanto amaba.- We always think that nunca te atreverías a acostarte con nadie y qué one day morirías casto y puro.-

- ¡Ustedes siempre se burlan de mí! You think I'm someone you can laugh at ease!- Golpeó la mesa con el puño.- Right!?-

- Easy, Iggy.- Alfred hablaba escupiendo trocitos de comida.- We are yours friends, y nos preocupamos por ti.- Le sonrió.

- Alors, mon cher ami.- El francés le tomó por sorpresa de la cara.- Si tanto necesitabas _amour_, yo te lo hubiera dado... _gratis_.-

- Leave the fuck alone, stupid french!- Comenzó a gritar enrojecido del rostro, en lo qué sus acompañantes se echaban a reír.

Más el chillido de su estómago los interrumpió, y el rubio ojiverde no pudo ponerne más rojo de lo que ya estaba...

- Bloody hell!- Comenzó a devorar los sándwiches de pavo que Francis les había traído, así como una rebanada de pastel de durazno.- I'm fucking starving!-

- Es algo normal, mon ami.- Francis apoyaba la cabeza en una mano, viendo comer al otro.- Algunas personas tienden a comer después de tener sexe, así como otras fuman, toman o hacen alguna otra cosa.-

- Yo me pongo a cantar _"Ben"_ después de tener sexo.- Comentó Alfred.- Tal vez es por eso que las chicas left me right away ahora que lo pienso.- Se llevó una mano al mentón.- No entendía porqué siempre me preguntaban qué quién era Ben.-

- Alfred, eres un caso perdido.-

- Al menos, tengo miles de admiradoras en la universidad.- Le respondió.- Nunca me falta con quién acostarme.-

- ¡Mira, tú...!- Se alzó de su asiento el inglés.

- Ya, ya. Tranquilos.- Francis los interrumpió.- Estamos celebrando qué mon ami Iggy logró tener sexe con una femme...-

- Hombre.- Habló el ojiverde en lo que le daba una mordida a su sándwich.

- What?-

- Qué me acosté con un hombre.-

Y por un momento, nadie dijo nada. Arthur dejó la comida de lado, sintiendo qué posiblemente sus amigos dejarían de hablarle o ya no quisieran saber de él...

- Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!- Se echaron a reír ambos rubios.

- ¡Oh, Iggy!- Francis se llevó una mano a la boca.- Ya lo sabíamos.-

- _**WHAT!?**_- Gritó molesto.- ¿Cómo que ya lo sabían?-

- Tu mal gusto ahuyenta a las mujeres, mon ami.-

- And you're _a freak_!- Se llevó las manos al estómago.- Someone que tiene una colección de juegos de té never, ever have a chance with a woman.-

- _**I'M NOT A FREAK, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!**_- Golpeó con fuerza la mesa.- _**¡Y NO TENGO MAL GUSTO!**_-

- Pero coleccionas juegos de té, que es señal de que nunca tendrás sexo con una mujer.- Completó el francés.

- _**FUCK YOU TWO!**_- Se alzó de la mesa llevándose la comida y encerrándose en su cuarto, en lo que los otros dos estallaban en carcajadas.

- Oh!- Alfred se limpió una lágrima.- Iggy is so funny!-

- _**I'M NOT A FUCKING BUNNY!**_- Gritó desde su cuarto.

Alfred y Francis sólo se miraron un segundo antes de volver a reírse con mayor frenesí...

Y a la mañana siguiente, el inglés se dio cuenta de que había subido de peso...

**.~o0o~.**

Las cosas habían seguido su curso habitual, tan pronto Alfred y Francis dejaron de molestarlo con lo de su primera vez. Pero un día, Arthur notó que el departamento estaba más limpio de lo normal...

- Alfred?- Se acercó al rubio ojiazul, qué estaba acomodando algunas macetitas con pequeños cáctus en algunos estantes.- What the hell are you doing?-

- Ah! Es que invité a uno de mis compañeros de la universidad para qué trabajemos con un proyecto de la clase de psicopatología.- Se llevó una mano a la nuca.- Y quería que se sintiera como en casa.-

- You moron!- Le soltó un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡Lo único que conseguirías es que se enoje y no te vuelva a ayudar jamás!-

- You think so?- Miró la plantita.- But I think que es un lindo detalle.-

- No si quieres llamar su atención.- Se cruzó de brazos, cuando de pronto le cayó el veinte.- ¿Acaso estás tratando de seducirlo?-

- Well.- El rubio ojiazul se sonrojó totalmente.- Es que desde hace unos días empecé a notar su presencia, and he's look so nice, que no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza.-

Iggy suspiró. Ya conocía el comportamiento de Alfred cada vez que intentaba ligar a alguien, por lo que lo único que le quedaba era comer e irse a su cuarto hasta que el área estuviese despejada, ya qué al rubio yanqui le molestaba que hubiese alguien más y le robara la atención de su acompañante, aunque eso nunca había pasado para el temor del americano...

- ¿Y a qué hora va a llegar?- Le preguntó para saber si tenía tiempo para conseguirse un refrigerio para el momento en qué tuviera que encerrarse en su habitación.

- De hecho, creo que ya se tardó.- Se puso triste de sólo pensar que su compañero de clases no vendría.- Hace como una hora que lo estoy esperando.-

No era que le molestaba ver a Alfred decaído, pero tampoco tenía el corazón muerto como para verlo en ese estado. Quiso tratar de consolarlo de algún modo, ya que lo veía como un pequeño hermano menor, cuando se oyó que tocaban a la puerta...

- Yo abriré.- Dijo Alfred con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Suspiró con resingnación, ya que ese rubio ojiazul nunca se la pasaba triste más de 3 minutos, al igual que la sopa instántanea. Pudo oír las voces alegres, provenientes del recibidor que se acercaban, por lo qué consideró una grosería el no presentarse con el compañero de Alfred...

- Chema, él es Iggy, mi compañero de departamento.- Oyó a sus espaldas que estaba siendo presentado, por lo que se dio la vuelta.

Más deseó no haberlo hecho, y mucho menos el haber estado ahí...

- Iggy, él es Chema, mi compañero de clases de la universidad.-

Ya qué frente a él estaban nuevamente esos ojos cafés oscuros, esa piel morena y esa sonrisa que era acompañada de un suspiro...

- Hola.- Le extendió la mano para saludarlo como era debido.- Mucho gusto.-

**.~o0o~.**

La última vez que había tenido una jaqueca o migraña fue un año después de haberse establecido en los Estados Unidos, de eso hace casi ya nueve años. Sin embargo, desde que Alfred comenzara a traer a ese "_compañero_" al departamento casi todos los días, los dolores de cabeza regresaron para tratar de hacerle la vida más difícil...

Y en parte era porqué ninguno de los dos le había contado a nadie más la manera en la qué se conocieron...

Iggy, apenas llegaba del trabajo, o veía que el moreno estaba en compañía del yanqui, se escondía en su habitación y trataba de quedarse ahí el mayor tiempo posible, tratando de no encarar la situación, la cuál de por sí ya era bastante embarazosa...

Pero había ocasiones en las qué forzosamente debía acompañar a ambos jóvenes, ya sea que fueran a cenar, necesitaban que los llevara a algún sitio o qué tuviera qué estar de niñero de Chema, ya que Alfred olvidaba algunos compromisos y lo dejaba solo en el departamento con la tarea o proyecto en cuestión. Era justamente en esos momentos en qué Arthur lograba enterarse de la situación del moreno; era soltero, de nacionalidad mexicana por nacimiento, y estudiaba la carrera de Psicología Infantil. Pero como había conseguido una beca completa para poder estudiar en suelo norteamericano, Chema no podía trabajar ya qué tenía clases extras así como participar en diversas actividades extracurriculares, siendo que sus padres le enviaban dinero para solventarse los gastos extras...

Y fue precisamente por eso qué participara en aquél experimento: sus padres no pudieron mandarle el dinero en aquella ocasión, por lo qué un maestro le comentó de ello, logrando así librar la situación...

Pero el saber eso no mejoraba en nada las cosas, sino que todo lo contrario. Arthur sabía que todo iba por mal rumbo, en parte porqué conocía las intenciones de Alfred con el mexicano, y por el otro lado, recientemente en sus sueños volvía a recrear el experimento pero con matices más atrevidos y sensuales, frustrándose cada amanecer y darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo...

- No puedo seguir así.- Se reprochaba en la soledad oscura de su cuarto en altas horas de la madrugada.

Tenía miedo de perder el poco control que le quedaba sobre sus impulsos cada vez que los veía a los dos sentados frente al televisor viendo una película específica para analizarla, riéndose o dándose pequeños empujones. O cada vez que los tres se sentaban a comer a la mesa, observando cómo degustaba la comida con esos labios tan irresistibles y deseables...

Por lo que decidió darle un alto a la situación...

Dando cualquier excusa, se salía del departamento y se encerraba dentro de su auto, aunque en ocasiones lo encendía y se alejaba al otro lado de la ciudad, pasando hora tras hora discutiendo con sus pensamientos...

Iba a dejar que Alfred hiciera su jugada y se quedara con el moreno. No pelería por él, ya que por lógica, Chema se fijaría en alguien de su misma edad...

**.~o0o~.**

Pero se llega un momento en qué la voluntad se dobla, y el espíritu se doblega, y para Iggy, ocurrió una noche...

Por petición de Alfred, y después de tres extensas películas y un documental, José María Itzae se quedó a dormir en el departamento, ocupando el sofá de la sala...

Había ido a la cocina para buscar algo qué tomar, pasó por la sala y encontró que Chema estaba viendo la televisión pese a que pasaban de la una de la mañana. Y sin darse cuenta, sus pasos lo llevaron al sofá...

- ¿Mmmh?- José María se asomó tras de sí para ver al inglés de pie con un vaso en mano.- Hola, Arthur. ¿No puedes dormir?-

- I'm a little thirsty.- Le respondió incómodo.- ¿Tú no tienes sueño?-

- No.- Le contestó volviendo a ver el aparato.- No logro conciliar el sueño.-

- Ah.- Respondió sin fijarse que se había sentado en el sofá.

No estaba tranquilo, el corazón le latía como loco y creía que le daría un paro cardíaco por estar tan cerca del moreno...

- Oye.- Se volvió al oír al chico hablarle.- Tú, ¿lo has vuelto a hacer?- No quiso responderle, por lo qué el otro continuó.- Tú sabes, _eso_.-

Eso. Eso tenía nombre, y sin embargo, parecía ser algo innombrable, prohibido. Arthur deseaba ponerse de pie y encerrarse en su cuarto, pero también deseaba quedarse al lado del muchacho y volver a hacer ese experimento, pero en esta ocasión sin compromisos ni contratos...

- N-No.- Respondió con voz temblorosa.- And you?-

- Tampoco.- Y sintió un gran alivio al oírlo.

Chema cambiaba canal tras canal, aburrido. Iggy, disimuladamente, lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo y veía brillar esa piel morena con la tenue luz de la televisión. Cerró los ojos frustrado, desesperado por la situación en la que se encontraba...

- ¿Iggy?-

Se volteó a verlo, y se dio cuenta que estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Casi podía beber su respiración...

- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en mí?-

Siempre, quiso responderle. Todos los días, le quiso decir...

- Porqué yo sí he pensado en ti, un par de veces.-

No pudo aguantar más, tomó con una mano su mejilla y le besó extasiado de volver a sentir sus labios contra los suyos. José María le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, respondiéndole de la misma manera. Pasaron unos momentos, tras los cuáles, Iggy se separó bruscamente...

- No.- Trató de recuperar su aliento.- Alguien p-podría vernos.-

- No lo creo, hasta acá se oyen los ronquidos de Alfred.- Volvió a darle un pequeño beso.- Y hasta donde sé, no tiene nada de malo.- Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.- ¿No es eso lo qué tú deseas?-

Y ya no pudo más, se abrazó a su cintura, devorando su boca. Una de sus manos le recorría el cuello y le acariciaba los cabellos. El moreno, a su vez, le rodeaba el cuello y le acariciaba el rostro, sintiendo cómo su lengua se encontraba con la del rubio. Arthur lo alzó del sofá, dejando la televisión encendida, y se lo llevó hasta su habitación. José María comenzaba a despojarse de sus prendas y de las del inglés, tirándolas a lo largo del cuarto. Después, el británico lo arrojaba de espaldas contra la cama, y le desabrochó el pantalón en lo qué recorría con su boca la piel morena, oyendo cómo gemía el otro...

- Haz su-subido de pe-peso.- Le contó Chema al momento de quedar ambos desnudos y con el otro encima.

- Shut up.- Y comenzó a morderle el cuello.

Y de un momento a otro, se separaron tras varios besos y mordiscos en la piel. Iggy encontró algo que le sirviera de lubricante, pero Chema tenía otra cosa en mente; empujó al inglés a la cama y comenzó a masturbarlo en lo qué los preparaba a ambos con el sustituto del lubricante. Una vez que se encontraran propiamente preparados, se acomodó encima del británico y se auto-empaló sobre su miembro, dejándose caer con todo su peso, haciendo breves pausas para regular su respiración...

El fuego del momento lo estaba consumiendo por completo, Arthur tomó de las caderas al mexicano, ayudándolo a mantener el ritmo de sus embestidas, que cada vez se salían más de control. Sentía pesada la cabeza y quería claudicar pero no podía hacerlo, necesitaba tanto de ese cuerpo que soñaba con todas las noches poseer y hacerlo suyo, de nadie más. Quiso besarlo, por lo qué violentamente cambió las posiciones de ambos, poniendo de espaldas al moreno, con sus piernas en los hombros. Chema lo tomó del rostro y unió sus bocas en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo; luego sus manos se aferraron a la espalda del inglés, quién arremetía en su interior con estocadas salvajes y haciéndole sentir una infinidad de cosas...

Y empapados de sudor con saliva, afónicos de tanto gritar y gemir, uno derramó su semilla en el interior del otro, y éste justamente enmedio de los dos. Trataron de calmar el pulso cardíaco por medio de su respiración, y el más joven daba pequeños besos al mayor de ellos, recostando la cabeza en su pecho. No se dijeron nada y se cubrieron con las cobijas, cerrando los ojos, cansados y buscando abrigo en el calor del otro...

**.~o0o~.**

Cuando Arthur despertó al día siguiente, sólo se encontró con una nota...

Se salió de la cama mientras se pasaba una mano por los cabellos alborotados. Se metió a la ducha, repasando una y otra vez el contenido de la nota. Terminó de bañarse y tras vestirse lo suficiente para que no le hicieran preguntas incómodas, se dirigió a la cocina con el estómago demandándole algo de comida. Más se encontró con una, más bien, dos sorpresas...

- Chema nos hizo the breakfast.- Le informó Alfred con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿En donde está?- Le preguntó el rubio ojiverde, sin tratar de oírse preocupado.

- He left this morning.- Le respondió el rubio ojiazul.- Sólo dejó una nota diciendo que tenía clases in the early hours.-

- I see.- Y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía dolorosamente.- Well, comamos.-

- Sure!- Le sonrió alegre el yanqui, ignorante de lo acontecido horas atrás.

Y pese a qué tenía mucha hambre, comió menos de lo que acostumbraba...

_"La pasé bien anoche. Nos veremos luego. Adiós."_

Pero el inglés sentía qué esa nota decía otra cosa...

_"La pasé bien anoche."_

**_"No debimos hacerlo."_**

_"Nos veremos luego."_

**_"No quiero volver a verte."_**

_"Adiós."_

**_"Adiós para siempre."_**

Y el desayuno, era una forma dulce de confirmarlo...

**.~o0o~.**

Todos los días que siguieron, fueron horribles dolores de cabeza. No había momento en el cuál se masajeaba las sienes, y se tomara el medicamento prescrito por el doctor, y todo se debía a qué no tenía noticia alguna de José María Itzae...

Al pasar dos semanas, se armó de valor para preguntarle al único qué sabía algo de él...

- ¿Y tu compañero Chema? I haven't seen him in a while.-

- Well, él tiene que atender otras clases, por lo que no vendrá por un tiempo.-

Y le dolía saber que era verdad. José María aún tenía obligaciones y no tenía porqué desatenderlas nada más para verlo a él...

- Why do you ask?- Le preguntó curioso.

- Nada más preguntaba.-

Y no quería saber nada más al respecto ni qué le preguntaran el porqué. No lo soportaría...

**.~o0o~.**

Una tarde, iba llegando del trabajo. No quiso anunciarse, ya que no tendría caso el hacerlo. Así que abrió la puerta del departamento y lentamente se dirigió a la sala...

- Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!- Oyó la risa de Alfred a todo lo que daba, por lo que soltó un suspiro y sonrió levemente.

A tiro de piedra se dio cuenta de que el yanqui no estaba solo, a un lado de él se encontraba José María Itzae, sintiendo que el corazón le daba un vuelco, no sabía si de alegría o tristeza. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que se hallaba ahí, viéndolos fijamente y en silencio, y creyendo que estaban completamente solos, Alfred tomó del rostro a Chema y lo besó...

Retrocedió en sus pasos sin hacer ruido, salió del departamento cerrando sutilmente la puerta y comenzó a andar por el pasillo. Bajó por el elevador, y salió del complejo departamental, dejando que sus pies lo guiaran. Al poco tiempo, llegó a un parque, y dirigiéndose a un bebedero, sacó de sus ropas el frasco con el medicamento con manos temblorosas, y se comió un par de pastillas, dando un trago de agua. Se secó la boca con la muñeca y se sentó bajo un árbol, poniéndose a llorar sintiéndose el ser más desdichado del planeta...

**.~o0o~.**

Era ya de noche cuando decidió regresar al departamento...

- We need to talk.-

Jamás en su vida se imaginó ver a Alfred tan serio justo como en ese momento, pero ya sabía a qué se debía. Y le molestaba porqué tenía conocimiento de que a él también le gustaba Chema, y aunque tratara de evadirlo, tenía qué dar la cara, hablándolo frente a frente...

- Ok.-

El norteamericano se mordió la uña del dedo gordo visiblemente molesto, trataba de encontrar alguna manera de hablarlo de manera civilizada, pero al sentirse traicionado por una de las personas en las qué más confiaba no podía hacerlo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar como una fiera salvaje que acecha a su presa...

- He told me everything.- Se volvió a verlo, y Arthur pudo ver que sus ojos azules brillaban tanto de coraje, como de dolor.- Why did you do this to me? **_WHY!?_**-

El inglés cerró los ojos completamente avergonzado. No le respondía porqué nada de lo que dijera ayudaría en algo. Había traicionado la confianza de Alfred, y eso era algo que no se perdonaría nunca. Él era como un pequeño hermanito, y lo había lastimado de la peor manera...

- _**ANSWER ME!**_- Le gritó mientras lo tomaba con fuerza por los hombros, en un aparente intento de sacudirlo.- _**SI YA LO CONOCÍAS, WHY YOU DON'T SAY ANYTHING? WHY!?**_-

- Nunca pensé qué ocurriría algo between us.- Le respondió con mucha tristeza. Por más que deseara, no podía arreglar las cosas a como eran antes.- I'm so fucking sorry, Alfred.-

Al ver en ese estado a Arthur, el rubio ojiazul sintió pena por él, pero el dolor de sentirse traicionado era mucho peor...

- _**THAT'S BULLSHIT, ARTHUR!**_- Le gritó colérico, dándole de empujones.- _**¡TÚ YA SABÍAS QUE I LIKE HIM, Y AÚN ASÍ ME LO ROBASTE! ¡ME HICISTE CREER EN TI Y TE APROVECHASTE DE MI CONFIANZA! YOU THOUGHT I WAS STUPID?**-_

- _**OF COURSE NOT!**_- No podía soportarlo, era precisamente por eso que trató de evitar tener contacto con el moreno.- _**I DON'T THINK YOU ARE A STUPID, ALFRED!**_-Se llevó las manos a la cara.- I never think that.-

- Well, pues tienes a spectacular way to show it!- Le picó con un dedo en el pecho.- And I'm sure que te declaraste gay para no estar solo!-

Se quedó frío al oír tales palabras. Si bien lo que le había hecho al rubio ojiazul le dolía, lo que éste le acababa de decir era mil veces aún más doloroso. No tenía caso pelear una guerra perdida, por lo que se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta...

- No tienes idea de lo qué dices, Alfred.- Y se salió sin voltear atrás.

**.~o0o~.**

El whisky le quemaba la garganta, y pese a qué con un simple trago se ponía completamente borracho, en esta ocasión necesitaba más que eso para poder calmar lo que traía enterrado en el pecho, sin mucho éxito...

- No esh un eshtúpido, pero esh un fucking idiot!- Se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, dándole otro trago a la botella.- I don't want anything from thish! I don't!-

Las lágrimas corrían de sus ojos, mientras en su mente las voces que creía desaparecidas volvían a atormentarlo. Las burlas, el odio, así como las discusiones entre sus padres y el repudio de sus hermanos lo abrumaban, haciendo qué le doliera con fuerza la cabeza. Temblando, abrió el frasco del medicamento, y sin pensar en las consecuencias, vació el contenido dentro de su boca y las empujó con un trago de whisky...

Realmente, Alfred no tenía idea de lo que había dicho, y le lastimaba mucho a Iggy que no lo entendiera. Siguió caminando y bebiendo, deseando que las voces callaran y que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera. Pero se dobló, llevándose las manos al estómago, al sentir una fuerte punzada. Cayó de rodillas soltando la botella, escupiendo espumajos de saliva, y se dio cuenta de que se le estaba yendo la vida, todo a causa de un experimento. Se desplomó por completo en el suelo, retorciéndose sin poder pedir ayuda a alguien que lo auxiliara. Se estaba muriendo, y le dolía el hecho de que a nadie le importara...

**.~o0o~.**

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, con mucha dificultad. No tenía noción de donde estaba y casi no recordaba qué había pasado. Despacio, volvió a parpadear sintiéndose de pronto con un dolor de cabeza que se acentuaba conforme sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz. Trató de incorporarse, pero había algo pesado contra su pecho que no le permitía moverse con libertad, además de un dolor, con una sensación desagradable y rasposa, en su garganta. Una vez que su visión mejoró, se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en un cuarto de hospital, y qué aquél misterioso peso en su pecho, era nada más ni nada menos que José María Itzae durmiendo y abrazando su cintura...

No tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo ahí el moreno, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lentamente posó su mano sobre sus cabellos. Quiso hablar pero su garganta le ardía demasiado, lo qué le hizo recordar el incidente con las pastillas y el whisky...

- ¿Arthur?- Cuando se volvió a verlo, las lágrimas ya estaban recorriendo su rostro.- ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Estás bien, Iggy?-

Aunque gritar estaba entre sus prioridades, sabía que no podía hacerlo, por lo que asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, e intentó hablar...

- ¿Q-Qué ha-ces a-quí?-

- Alfred me trajo con él.- Empezó a decir José María y el inglés no pudo evitar un gesto de sorpresa.- Me dijo que no podía venir y verte a la cara solo, además de decir que todo fue por su culpa.-

Tras oírlo, no pudo aguantarlo más...

- It's not his fault! ¡Fui yo, fui yo el único culpable!- Se cubrió la boca con el reverso de la mano.- ¡Y todo por ser gay!-

- Arthur, no creo que eso sea un motivo válido.-

- ¡Lo es! ¡Cuando le conté a mi familia que era gay, comenzaron a _odiarme_! ¡Mis padres comenzaron a discutir todos los días, y mis hermanos me repudiaban y me maltrataban!- Se cubrió la cara con las manos.- ¡Antes de venir aquí hace diez años, mi papá me corrió de la casa y me dijo que le daba _vergüenza_ que yo tuviera su apellido! I never choose to be gay! I was only a boy! ¡Pero eso no les importó para nada!-

Hizo una pausa en lo que trataba de tomar un poco de aire, nunca antes le había contado a nadie de eso y todo lo guardó en secreto, esperando que nunca nadie se diera cuenta de lo triste que era ser él. Chema le tomó la mano y se la acariciaba con suavidad para tratar de relajarlo un poco...

- Algunas veces, al recordar las miradas de odio y asco de mi familia, deseaba no haber nacido nunca, o ser una persona diferente, but that's imposible, no se puede cambiar ni el destino ni la naturaleza, y era muy cobarde para intentar quitarme la vida, por mucho que lo deseara.- Apretó la mano morena entre la suya.- And sometimes, no sabía qué hacer. Si no fuera por Alfred y Francis, me habría perdido por completo.-

Y guardó silencio, sollozante. Aún quedaba un punto pendiente del cuál hablar...

- José María, tú... Alfred siente algo por ti. Me di cuenta antes de que él lo insinuara.- El moreno lo escuchaba atento.- I... trataba de tener el menor contacto contigo, no quería entrometerme en su camino, pero sólo lo lastimé.- Agachó la mirada.- Y no puedo perdonarme por eso. Alfred es como un hermano menor para mí, aunque a veces me vuelve_ completamente loco_ con sus tonterías, pero lo quiero, a lot.-

Se limpió la nariz, era momento de tomar al toro de los cuernos...

- I want you, pero no quiero lastimar a Alfred.- Soltó a José María y se aferró a la sábana del hospital.- I'm a fool, porqué no puedo tomar una decisión.-

Y fue por eso que dejó la última palabra a Chema, fuera lo que eligiera, lo aceptaría sin importarle todo el dolor qué podría acarrearle...

Pero José María sonrió, y acurrucándose junto al inglés, lo abrazó y le acarició suavemente, frotándole los brazos...

- Claro que eres un tontito, ¿qué acaso no te das cuenta de lo mucho que me agrada estar contigo? Sólo aceptaba trabajar con Alfred para poder verte a ti, Iggy.- Le dio un beso en la frente.- Por supuesto qué me impresionó saber que tú eras el compañero de departamento de ese_ gringo loco_, y no dije nada porqué llegué a pensar que a ti te incomodaría que los demás supieran el modo en qué nos conocimos.-

Juntó su frente con la del británico y soltó un hondo suspiro...

- Quería conocerte más, pero cada vez que me evitabas empecé a creer que no podría haber nada entre nosotros. Fue por eso que esa noche decidí decirte lo que sentía día tras día desde que te conocí.- Los ojos de Chema brillaron con un poco de tristeza.- Y no queriendo sufrir una decepción, me fui al día siguiente dejando solamente una nota y el desayuno. Necesitaba pensar un tiempo a solas, ya que no sabría qué hacer si tú me rechazabas.-

- Significa... ¿qué todo este tiempo pudimos haber estado juntos?-

Ninguno de los dos habló. Se tomaron de las manos y unieron sus frentes con los ojos cerrados, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el otro...

**.~o0o~.**

Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde que Arthur y José María Itzae se hicieran novios y anunciaran su relación. Alfred _lloró_ por un par de días, e incluso se metía a la misma cama con ellos alegando tener pesadillas, pero al final aceptó que todo se trataba de un simple capricho de su parte de tratar de seducir a un compañero de clases. A Francis no le fue mejor, ya que un ojo morado fue _suficiente_ para mantenerlo quieto y con las manos a la vista...

- Mon cher Iggy, tu novio es alguien de armas tomar.- Dijo sosteniendo una pierna de pavo congelada sobre su ojo inflamado.

A veces, Chema se quedaba a hacerles de cenar al departamento e incluso les preparaba el desayuno al quedarse a dormir con su pareja. En ocasiones, ocurría lo contrario, pero cada vez era menos frecuente, más al ser el moreno quién cocinaba mejor que los otros dos...

- Mejor yo me encargo de la comida, y tú pones la mesa.- Les daba indicaciones.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi comida?- Le reclamó Arthur.

- Nothing, pero Joseph's food is so tasty!-

- Cállate ya, gringo loco, y vete_ a ver si ya puso la marrana_.-

- Ok!- Y se salía corriendo del departamento.-_ Piggy, piggy, piggy, piggy!_-

- Al fin solos.- Y se sonrieron los dos.

Y como al tercer mes, tuvieron qué hacer lo más difícil que ocurriría en su relación; conocer a los padres de Chema. Por lo que tras un viaje de dos horas, llegaron a la casa donde se quedarían un fin de semana, tratando de lidiar con los señores Infante...

- No te preocupes, les vas a caer bien.- Trató de calmarlo, a la vez de animarlo, más el inglés estaba muy nervioso.- Siempre han querido tener un_ gato güero_ de ojos de color por hijo.-

- A what?- Preguntó confundido Iggy, sin entender porqué los padres de José María querrían tener una mascota por hijo.- I'm not a_ fucking cat_!-

- Me refiero a que siempre han querido tener a un hijo rubio de ojos de color.-

Arthur iba impecable, a diferencia de Chema, que iba bastante sencillo. Traía puesto un traje café con corbata negra, pañuelo, y hasta se había peinado de una manera diferente a la usual...

- ¡Ah!- Suspiró el moreno.- No deberías de tratar de impresionarlos con tu modo de vestir ni nada por el estilo, sólo tienes qué ser tú.- Le aflojó la corbata, mientras trataba de despeinarlo un poco.

Y tal vez fue por los nervios, o un simple impulso lo que hizo que Arthur abrazara de la cintura al moreno para detenerlo...

- Te amo.- Le susurró al oído suavemente, sintiendo cómo se le enrojecían las mejillas.

José María se congeló al oírlo, con una mirada llena de sorpresa, le soltó un golpe en la cabeza...

- **_WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT FOR!?_**- Le reclamó el inglés sin entender el proceder de su pareja.

- ¡Eres un tonto!- Le gritó de vuelta José María.- ¡Al menos te hubieras esperado a qué conocieras a mi familia, y te hubiera perdonado el qué me dejaras al instante!-

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Realmente no entendía nada.- ¿Porqué tendría qué dejarte tras conocer a tu familia?-

Y no tardó mucho en averiguarlo. Apenas lo vieron, se le echaron encima, lo llenaron de preguntas, algunas muy incómodas, y trataban de sacarle toda su vida en unos cuántos minutos...

- ¡Ya párenle, es mi novio!- Les gritó Chema, tratando de separarlos.

Y durante la comida no fue mejor...

- Si hubiera sabido que ibas a traer al _Tejón Amarillo_ a casa, hubiera conseguido un juego de té para su colección.- Le dijo en son de broma María José, la hermana menor de Chema.

-_** WHAT THE...!?**_-

- ¡María José!- La regañó su hermano.- ¿Qué cosas dices?-

- Es la verdad.- Respondió sonriente.

Y apenas tuvieran un momento a solas...

- Ahora entiendo a qué te referías a eso de dejarte de inmediato.- Arthur trataba de tomar un respiro tras el ajetreo con la familia de Chema, qué ya hasta estaban preparando fecha para la boda.

- Ni que lo digas, antes de ti hubo otros tres que huyendo espantados.- Chema frunció el ceño sin dejar de acaricar la cabecita de su gatita Misifús.- Especialmente tras pasar una tarde con María José. Sólo Dios sabe **qué** les habrá hecho.-

- I see.- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

Pero a Arthur no le pasaba desaperbicido la falta de ánimo del moreno, así que lo abrazó y le dio un beso tierno...

- ¿Qué tienes?-

- Nada. Es... una tontería.-

- ¿Tiene qué ver con el hecho de que te haya dicho que te amo?- El moreno desvió la mirada.- Right?-

Guardó silencio por un instante, luego suspiró...

- Es que yo _quería_ ser el primero en decirlo.-

- Lo hiciste cuando deciste quedarte a mi lado, José María.-

- Sí, pero no es lo mismo. Yo quería que tuvieras un poco más de confianza en mí, y que vieras que soy alguien que estará a tu lado sin importar nada más. Yo...-

- Entonces, dilo otra vez.- Le pidió el inglés.

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Dime que me amas hasta que te canses de decirlo, o yo ya no quiera escucharte decirlo.-

Sonrieron ambos, ya que se amaban mutuamente...

- Te amo, Arthur "_Iggy_" Kirkland.-

- Dilo otra vez.-

- Te amo, Arthur. ¡Oh, Dios! No sabes cuánto te amo.-

Y se echaron a reír...

El domingo, después de las doce del día, tanto Chema como Iggy regresaban a casa... con un par de acompañantes más...

- ¿Crees que al gringo loco le agrade su nuevo amiguito y deje de molestarnos?-

- I think so, aunque sólo espero que no le hagan nada malo al mío.-

Iggy volteó a ver la pequeña canastita que llevaba José María sobre las piernas, donde un par de gatitos tomaban una pequeña siesta...

- Creo que Alfred se volverá loco de la emoción.-

En un experimento, hay tanto la posibilidad de tener éxito como de fracasar, pero al final de cuentas todo depende de si se realiza o no.

**Fin**.


	2. ¡Extras y gatitos!

**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **¡Hola a todos!

Como le dije a mi hermana, que al tener 100 vistas, iba a publicar este especial de Extras (O al menos, eso intenté, ya que no he llegado aún a las 100 vistas. :S), cosa que ya se me está haciendo costumbre con algunos One-Shot's, así que aquí lo tienen.

Por cierto, mi hermana me ayudó con algunos de estos extras, ya que_ María José_ es su personaje OC de México.

Gracias por sus reviewses, ¡son geniales! :3

¡Disfruten los Extras! :D

* * *

**~*~¡Extras!~*~**

_**Inconforme.**_

- ¡No es justo!- Se quejó un rubio francés de ojos azules con la autora.- ¡Nada más salí para que me golpearan en el ojo!-

- También te burlaste de Iggy, así que no te quejes.- Le respondió DarkLady-Iria.

- ¡Pero quería salir al lado de mon petit Méxique!- Mordió una servilleta.- ¡Exijo que se me compense!-

- ¡Ya párale a tu güato!- RutLance le soltó un manotazo.- ¿No te es suficiente que en _"Cuando muere el día"_, Chema hace todo lo que tú quieras?-

Tras un momento de pensarlo...

- ¡Oh!-

**.~o0o~.**

_**Eso fue lo que pensaron.**_

A los pocos minutos de haber salido del departamento de Chema, Alfred regresó con algo en manos...

- I'm back!-Se anunció feliz.- And look qué es lo que encontré!-

El pequeño cerdito se removía frenéticamente en las manos del yanqui. Chema lo agarró para examinarlo, en lo qué Iggy sacudía a Alfred...

- You moron!- Le soltó un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡Ve y regresa esa cosa!-

- But, Iggy! Lo encontré solo y amarrado en un poste. Por eso lo traje.- Le explicó.- Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!-

- Pues, si nadie lo reclama, lo haré_ carnitas_.- Dijo de repente el moreno, relamiéndose los labios, asustando a los otros dos.- Los lenchoncitos son más sabrosos.- Y se limpió la saliva.

**.~o0o~.**

_**Donde duermen 2, ¿amanecen 3?**_

Resguardados por el calor de las sábanas, llegaron al punto en qué los besos y las caricias pasaban a ser algo más...

- **_GUYS!_**-

La puerta se abrió de golpe y los dos sintieron como el peso extra hundía más la cama, separándolos más...

**_- WHAT THE FUCK IT'S WRONG WITH YOU, STUPID MORON!?_**- Le gritó molesto Arthur por arruinarles el momento.

- I hear something very creepy under my bed!- Se cubrió la cara con las manos.- I'm scared! Please, don't leave me alone!-

Y antes de qué se metiera debajo de las sábanas, Chema e Iggy lo enrrollaron en la misma, aventándolo fuera del cuarto...

- ¡Y ahí te quedas, _gringo loco_!- Le gritó Chema.- ¡Y si no te callas, vendrá el **ropavejero** por ti!-

- The who?- Preguntó curioso Alfred.

El moreno sólo cerró la puerta...

-_** WAIT, JOSEPH! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHO IS HE! JOSEPH! WHO IS THE ROPAVEJERO? JOSEPH? JOSEPH!**_-

Y desde esa noche, Alfred le teme al ropavejero...

**.~o0o~.**

_**¿Cuántos qué...?**_

- ¡Awww!- La señora Infante juntos sus manos, agradecida.- ¡Ahora sí podré tener los 8 nietos que tanto he deseado!-

-_** WHAT!?**_- Preguntó aterrorizado Arthur.

- Hablas de María José y yo, ¿verdad, mamá?- Preguntó preocupado Chema.

- ¡Ay, Chema!- La mujer se cubrió el rostro, sollozante.- Con tu hermana ya perdí todas mis esperanzas.- Se limpió las lágrimas.- Pero me conformo con un niño, una niña, dos pares de gemelos y unos trillizos.-

- _**WAIT A MINUTE!**_- Gritó Iggy tras hacer las cuentas.- ¡Esos son 9 niños!-

**.~o0o~.**

_**Don't call me that way!**_

Arthur seguía llorando en la cama del hospital...

- Ya, ya, tranquilo.- José María Itzae hizo que el inglés apoyara la cabeza en su pecho.- Ya verás que todo va a salir bien, Iggy.-

De pronto, el rubio se tensó y se separó del moreno, quien lo miró confundido...

- ¿Qué pasa, Iggy?-

- Don't call me that way!- Le gritó sollozando.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Iggy?-

- Yes!-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Be-Because, everybody used to call me _"Iggy"_ para burlarse de mí!- Se cubrió los ojos con los puños mientras seguía llorando.

Y así, Arthur le contó a Chema cómo sucedió aquello...

**~*~FlashBack~*~**

- You are so ugly! -Un niño de ojos rojos y cabellos blancos señalaba al pequeño rubio de ojos verdes, de entre cuatro y cinco años de edad, burlándose de él.

Al ver que el resto de los niños lo imitaban, Arthur se acercó llorando a una de las encargadas de la guardería...

-Tha' boy ca' me _"Uiggy"_!-

Y debido a su poco desarrollo del lenguaje, la encargada malinterpretó la situación, le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza...

- ¡Qué bueno que ya estás haciendo más amigos!- Y lo empujó levemente hacia los demás niños, quienes lo esperaban con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Anda, ve a jugar con tus nuevos amiguitos.-

**~*~Fin del FlashBack~*~**

- ¡Y desde ese entonces todos me llamaban _"Iggy"_!- Siguió llorando como una magdalena.- ¡Pero solo se burlaban de mí! ¡Me decían _"Iggy"_ para que no los regañaran!-

- ¡Ay, Arthur!- Chema lo abrazó y le acarició los cabellos.- Yo no creo que seas feo.-

- ¿En, en serio?- Se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos brillando.

- ¡Claro!- Le dio un beso.- Tú eres alguien muy tierno para mí, además, creo que_ "Iggy"_ suena bonito.-

- I... I'm not pretty.- Dijo sonrojándose por completo, haciendo que el moreno riera suavemente.

- Arthur, para mí, tú eres lo más bonito de este mundo.- Y volvió a besarlo con dulzura.

**.~o0o~.**

_**Y esto SÍ ocurrió. (Basado en un hecho de la vida real, al día siguiente de publicar el One-Shot.)**_

- No lo entiendo.- Comenta RutLance mientras lee de nueva cuenta _"Experimento."_- Algo tiene qué no puedo dejar de leerlo.-

- Simple.- Le responde DarkLady-Iria.- Te gusta el UKMex.-

- **_¿¡QUÉ!?_**- Gritó realmente aterrado Chema.

- No es eso.- Agregó RutLance.- Mira, yo soy cursi, Iggy es tierno, y Chema es Chema.-

- Y te gusta el **uke**Mex.- Finalizó la frase DarkLady-Iria.

-**_ ¿¡QUÉ!?_**- Gritó aterrorizado nuevamente Chema.

- Qué no es eso.- Dijo RutLance, y asumió una pose de reflexión.- Y sigo sin entender eso del _uke_.-

- Es más que simple: _Jamás_ lo entenderás; te gusta el** uke**Mex, y punto.- DarkLady-Iria le dio un zape a RutLance en la cabeza.

-**_¡YA BASTA!_**-

**.~o0o~.**

_**Duérmase mi** **niño.**_

A los pocos días de haber sido dado de alta del hospital, Arthur difícilmente lograba conciliar el sueño...

- Fuck!- Se tiró de los cabellos.- I can't sleep!-

Al verlo en ese estado, José María lo tomó de la mano e hizo que se sentara junto a él en el sofá...

- Ven aquí.- Hizo que recostara la cabeza en su pecho y comenzó a darle pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, en lo que nananeaba al ritmo de los golpecitos.- Nnh, nnh, nnh, nnh.-

Iggy quiso preguntar qué estaba haciendo, pero poco a poco comenzó a sentirse adormilado...

_***SNORR***_

Más los ronquidos de Alfred los interrumpieron...

**.~o0o~.**

_**¡Gatita traviesa!** _

- ¡Al fin en casa!- Chema se estiró tras estar sentado las dos horas de camino, y con la canasta de los gatos en manos.

- Yeah.- Le contestó el inglés, y se apresuró a abrir la cajuela de su auto para sacar su equipaje.

Pero al momento de abrirla, algo saltó directo a su cara...

-**_ BLOODY__ HELL!_**- Gritó tratando de quitarse de encima al animal peludo.- **_STOP IT!_**-

- ¡Iggy!- Chema dejó la canasta dentro del auto y corrió a auxiliar a su novio.- ¿Misifus?-

Tomó a la gatita y comenzó a regañarla...

- ¡Gatita traviesa! ¿Cómo te escondiste dentro de la cajuela?-

- Miau.- Misifus le dio una lamidita en el mentón y comenzó a ronronear.- Purr, purr.-

- ¡Misifus!- Abrazó al animalito y le acarició la cabecita.- Yo también te quiero.- La reacomodó en sus brazos.- No puedo regresarte con mis padres, así qué tendrás que vivir conmigo.-

- And what about me?- Le preguntó Iggy con varios arañazos en la cara.

**.~o0o~.**

_**Katito.**_

Francis acompañó a Iggy y a Chema en su segunda visita a la familia Infante, y tras intercambiar los saludos, su atención se fijó en un gato que sobresalía de entre todos...

- ¿Mmmh?-

Mientras la familia Infante molestaba a Iggy apretándole las _lonjitas_, Francis se acercó al gato, y éste, apenas sintió que su espacio personal estaba siendo invadido, abrió sus ojos, clavando una fiera mirada felina en el francés...

- ¡Mon Dieu!- Francis amplió su sonrisa en lo que sus manos se acercaban a Katito.- ¿Pero qué...?-

No lo dejó terminar, Katito se estiró en un segundo, y en el siguiente clavó sus garras en la cara del francés, mientras siseaba furioso y amenazaba con morder la nariz del galo cual fiera endemoniada...

- ¡Katito! -María José despegó a su gato de la cara de Francis- ¡No! ¡Eso no se hace! ¡Siempre debes atacar las piernas, no la cara, o te pegarán la estupidez!-

- You gotta be kidding!- Exclamó Iggy asustado mientras trataba de auxiliar a su insoportable amigo.- ¿¡Qué clase de persona ordena eso a su damned cat!?

- Así es ella.- Le dijo resignado Chema con una sonrisa cansada.- Ni modo.-

**.~o0o~.**

_**Bajo la lluvia.** _

En los primeros días, tras que Alfred le pidiera a José María Itzae que le ayudara con un proyecto...

- Hola, Arthur.- Le sonrió el moreno.

- Ehm, hi.- Le contestó nervioso el rubio ojiverde, más al estar completamente solos.- ¿Qué... haces?-

- Alfred y yo tenemos qué hacer una presentación, en la cuál nos toca hablar acerca de los trastornos cognicitivos, y de cómo afecta en el medio social de la persona.- Le respondió.

- I... see.- Le respondió no muy seguro de haber entendido.

- Por cierto, ¿no estarás muy ocupado?-

- Why?- Alzó una ceja, sin saber qué le pediría Chema.

- Verás, necesito que nada más dibujes a una persona bajo la lluvia.- Le entregó una hoja de papel en blanco y un lápiz.- ¿Si puedes?-

- Ok.- Tomó la hoja de papel y el lápiz.- Pero no esperes la gran cosa.-

- No importa, tómate tu tiempo y dibújalo como quieras.- Le sonrió.

Arthur se sentó y comenzó a garabatear, lanzando ocasionalmente una mirada a José María, quién estaba absorto escribiendo algunas notas en un cuaderno. Terminó y le extendió la hoja a Chema...

- I'm finish.-

- Gracias.- Puso la hoja dentro de una carpeta y volvió con lo que estaba trabajando.

El inglés se alejó y se encerró en su cuarto. José María aprovechó entonces para analizar el dibujo, palpando la parte posterior de la hoja. Luego lo miró, el rubio había dibujado a una persona de baja estatura y la lluvia que había trazado era muy abundante, además de que rebotaba en pequeños charcos. Lo que notó entonces Chema era que la persona no traía paraguas, que tenía los puños cerrados, y pese a qué había algunos árboles, la persona dibujada no buscaba refugio en ellos...

- Arthur.- La tristeza se dibujó en el rostro del moreno.

**N/A**_: El_** Test Bajo la Lluvia**_ sirve para ver cómo se desenvuelve la persona en un medio hostil. Si en el dibujo no hay paraguas, o la persona dibujada no busca refugio de la lluvia, significa que recibe directamente la agresión y no hace nada en contra de ella. Dependiendo de cómo se haya dibujado la lluvia, es el grado de agresividad que recibe la persona. Con este test también se puede analizar por completo a la persona, usando las bases del _**Test de Figura Humana.**

**.~o0o~.**

**Traductor.**

Arthur y Chema estaban esperando a los padres del último para cenar, cuando Iggy decidió hablar...

- ¿José María?-

- ¿Sí?-

- Oye, noté que tu familia dice algunas cosas, y pues.- Volteó la mirada apenado.- No las entiendo.-

- Je, je.- El moreno sonrió.- Bueeeno, dímelas y yo te explico qué significan.-

- Bueno, tu mamá me ha dicho varias veces _"m'ijo."_-

- Eso significa_ "mi hijo"_, se usa para referirte a alguien que quieres como de la familia.-

- Ah. Well, your dad said _"No me den más lata"_ a los gatos.-

- Le está diciendo a los gatillos que no lo molesten.- Le sonrió.- _"Dar lata"_ o _"latoso"_ es _"molestar"_ y _"ser molesto"_ respectivamente.-

- Ok.- De pronto, el rubio se puso rojo.- I'm not sure, pero tu hermana dijo algo, y por el modo en qué lo dijo, no creo que sea algo... agradable.-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

Iggy se inclinó y le dijo casi susurrándole al oído...

-_** ¡MARÍA JOSÉ!**_- Gritó entre apenado y molesto.- _**¿QUÉ CLASE DE VOCABULARIO ES ESE, SEÑORITA?**_-

******.~o0o~.**

_******La pregunta.**_

En una de las tantas visitas a la familia de Chema, Alfred fue con ellos. Y apenas tuvo la oportunidad, se puso a platicar con María José a solas...

- Mary, can I hacerte una pregunta?-

- Ya la estás haciendo.- Le contestó la morena.

- Eh? Well, another.-

- ¿Qué quieres, _Gringo loco_?-

- Who is the **ropavejero**?- Preguntó temblando.

- ¡Huy, güerito!- María José le dio un empujón.- Ése es mucho peor que el coco.-

- The who?-

- El coco, The boogeyman.-

-_** WHAT!?**_- Y los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, que el rubio trataba de contener.

- Sí, porqué el coco nomás te asusta un ratito y en la noche.- Puso una cara seria.- Pero el ropavejero aparece a cualquier hora del día, te mete en su saco y nadie vuelve a saber nada de ti.-

-**_ IGGY!_**- Alfred saltó de su asiento, llorando asustado.- **_JOSEPH! HELP!_**-

- Estúpido.- Se rió la morena mientras acariciaba a su gato Katito.

**.~o0o~.**

_**Voluntarios.**_

- ¿Porqué tu familia tiene tantos gatos?- Le preguntó Arthur al día siguiente de haber llegado a la casa de los padres de Chema.

El moreno tomó a un gatito tembloroso y comenzó a acariciarlo...

- Todos estos gatitos han sido abandonados o vivían bajo muchos maltratos. The **American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals** (**ASPCA**) los rescata, los cura, los alimenta y los vacuna, pero estos animalitos necesitan pasar por rehabilitación antes de ser puestos en adopción.- Le contó Chema.

- Rehab?- Preguntó el inglés.

- Sí, mira.- Le pone el gatito sobre sus piernas y lo tomó de la mano para que acariciara al gato.- Al ser maltratados, pierden la confianza en las humanos, por lo que existen personas que se ofrecen de voluntarios que se encargan de cuidarlos. Conviven con ellos de muchas maneras; juegan, los sacan a pasear, los acicalan, los alimentan, y tras un tiempo los llevan a la ASPCA para una evaluación. Si ya están listos para reintegrarse, son puestos en adopción.-

- No sabía eso.- Iggy miró al animalito.

- Obviamente a mis papás les facilitan una parte de las donaciones para cuidarlos, pero es para las necesidades de los animalitos. Ya sabes, comida, jabón, cosas así.-

Iggy se puso a observar a los gatos, algunos ya jugaban entre sí, otros se escondían en pequeños rincones y, sobre un sofá pegado a la ventana, un gatito observaba a través del cristal, como si estuviera esperando a alguien...

- ¿Cómo podría ayudar?-

**.~o0o~.**

_**El corrido de los Ex's. Parte 1.**_

- Excuse me.- Cuando vio que José María salió de compras con su mamá, y el señor Infante fue a su trabajo, Arthur se dirigió a María José, quién estuviera bañando a un par de gatitos.- Can I ask you something... important?-

- No, güerito. Llegamos al país de manera legal.-

- **_¡ESO NO ERA LO QUE IBA A PREGUNTAR!_**- Gritó molesto, y luego se aclaró la garganta.- Ejem, as you know, tengo poco tiempo dating your brother, pero él no me ha dicho nada acerca de sus exnovios. Solo me ha dicho que fueron 3, y que los 3 huyeron, pero no ha mencionada nada más, y no creo que sea correcto que yo le pregunte.-

La morena se quedó un momento en silencio, sacó a los gatitos del agua y empezó a secarlos con una toalla...

- Lo que te voy a contar,_ mono dorado_, no debe saberlo Chema jamás.-

- Why not?- Exigió el inglés.

- Por que si se entera de algo de esto, tú no vas a huir como esos tres. **_YO_** te voy a desaparecer del mapa.-

Ante el tono de amenaza y el brillo de furia que se translucía en la mirada de la mexicana, Arthur tragó saliva con dificultad...

- I see.- Dijo tras pensar un momento.- Anyway, me gustaría saberlo. Te doy mi palabra de caballero que José María jamás se enterará de esto.-

- _**¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JAA, JA, JA, JA!**_- Se burló la morena.- Mira, guarda las bromas para cuando estemos todos y escucha bien. El primero de ellos era un finlandés, finés... Alguien de Finlandia, a quien conoció en la universidad; platicaron y decidieron empezar una relación. El problema fue que ese muchacho recién había terminado con alguien, y ese alguien estaba sufriendo por que el motivo que le dio para terminar era injustificado. Después de un par de llamadas, hablé con ese muchachito y le hice ver que más de uno iba a salir lastimado si no consideraba lo que realmente quería, y tras reflexionar, se despidió de Chema, y se fué.-

- ¿Así como si nada?-

- ¡Ay, no es para tanto!- Le soltó un manotazo en la espalda a Iggy.- ¡Incluso Chema lo comprendió!-

******~*~**FlashBack**~*~**

- ¡No es justo! -José María estaba hecho ovillo en su cama, mientras abrazaba el suéter que dejó olvidado su primer exnovio, con cuyas mangas secaba sus lágrimas de dolor.

******~*~**Fin del FlashBack**~*~**

**.~o0o~.**

_**Gatos güeros.**_

- ¡Bien! Hemos llegado.- Dijo Chema al estar de pie frente a la puerta del departamento que Arthur compartía con Alfred.- Solo espero que el_ Gringo Loco_ no haya olvidado que volvíamos hoy, lo creo capaz de contratar un detective para localizarnos.-

- Hope no.- Iggy hizo malabares con la canasta que tenía a los gatitos y una bolsa con golosinas para el yanqui, en la épica búsqueda de sus llaves.- No soportaré otro interrogatorio del **_FBI_**.-

Cuando tuvo en sus manos las llaves y abrió la puerta, uno de los gatitos saltó de la canasta, se introdujo corriendo a la casa, maullando con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus pulmoncitos, y casi al instante se escuchó un grito...

- _**MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!**_- Conmocionados, Chema e Iggy intercambiaron miradas y el inglés terminó de abrir la puerta con una patada, encontrando a su compañero de cuarto dando vueltas con el gatito en manos.-**_ YOU'RE THE CUTEST KITTEN IN THE WHOLE WORLD! YOU MUST BE MY BEST FRIEND FOREVER! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**-

**_- MIA HA HA HA HA!-_ **Al ver al gatito reír como Alfred, el moreno y el rubio de ojos verdes tragaron saliva con dificultad.

- ¿Qué hemos hecho?-

******.~o0o~.**

_******El corrido de los Ex's. Parte 2.**_

_******- **_Don't say that!- Aún escandalizado, Iggy seguía con la curiosidad a flor de piel.- What about the others?-

-El exnovio número dos es el Señor Perfecto: Alto, rubio de cabellos sedosos, ojos celestes como agua pura, manos firmes y cálidas, fuerte, apuesto, voz que imponía respeto...-

- ¿Me estás contando o estás presumiendo?-

-_ Mono dorado_, te estoy haciendo el favor de hacerte saber lo que se perdió Chema para conformarse contigo.- La morena le soltó un puñetazo inofensivo en el brazo, aunque al inglés le dolió.- ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí! A éste Chema lo conoció en un seminario, ya que era uno de los expositores. Intercambiaron teléfonos y correos, empezaron a platicar, a conocerse, llegaron a salir, y todas esas cosas que hacen en un_ noviazgo color rosita_.-

- I don't get it.- Iggy sentía tanta curiosidad como una inexplicable ira.- Si era tan "_**perfecto**_", ¿por qué lo dejó?-

- Por eso, por que era perfecto. Más que nada, fue nuestra amá quien habló con él, y solo ellos saben lo que hablaron. Pero Chema también lo superó, claro, después de llorar como una nena.-

******.****~o0o~.**

_**¡Siempre es lo mismo!**_

Había pasado una semana desde que volviera a ver a José María, y la situación lo estaba volviendo loco...

- _**THAT STUPID GIT!**_- Gritaba furioso mientras regaba las minúsculas macetitas que contenían los cáctus que el rubio de ojos azules comprara.- _**¡SIEMPRE ME HACE LO MISMO! ¿¡POR QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER TODO POR ÉL!? BLOODY HELL!**_-

**.~o0o~.**

_**El corrido de los Ex's. Parte 3. **_

- How can you say that de tu hermano!?- Cuestionó irritado el inglés.

- Por que Chema es un burrito. Mira, _nieto de los Muppets_, si por Chema fuera,_ cualquiera_ sería su novio, y no es la de ahí.- Al ver que el inglés iba a abrir la boca de nuevo, María José lo interrumpió.- El peor de todos fue el tercero, a ese lo tuvimos que echar a balazos.-

- _**WHAT!?**_-

- Él se lo buscó.-

**~*~FlashBack~*~ **

- Ellos son mis papás, y ella es mi hermana, María José.- José María presentaba a su tercer pretendiente a la familia, y a éstos no se les pasó desapercibida la sonrisa extraña que dibujó el rubio.

- ¡Oh, _hermana_! ¡Es un placer conocerlos!- Les dio un apretón de manos a los familiares de Chema.- ¡Es un gusto ser casi un miembro más de la familia!-

- Seguro. -Dijo algo desconfiado el señor Infante.

Esa noche, prepararon una carne asada, y el desfile de cervezas no se hizo esperar. Pasaban de las 10 de la noche, cuando José María acompañó a su madre a guardar todo, y el pretendiente olvidó por completo que el señor Infante estaba ahí...

- Dime, ¿es cierto que las mexicanas morenas son ardientes y sensuales?- Le preguntó sin descaro alguno a María José, y ésta solo frunció.- ¡No pongas esa cara! Aunque yo podría dibujarte una sonrisa, una que te dure toda la noche...-

Adentro, la señora Infante terminó de acomodar un platillo para el nuevo novio de su hijo, mientras pensaba el cómo decirle a Chema que no se dejara llevar por las apariencias, cuando un balazo y el sonido de un vidrio quebrándose alertó a ambos...

- ¿Qué es...?- Madre e hijo corrieron, para encontrar un escenario para nada grato.

- _**¡REGRESA ACÁ, MALDITO INFELIZ!**_ -El señor Infante había roto la vitrina donde tenía escondidas las armas, y perseguía al rubio con una escopeta de doble cabina.- _**¡NADIE SE BURLA DE ESTA FAMILIA!**_-

- _**¡YO LO MATO, APÁ!**_ -Y ante el terror de Chema, María José descargó el cañón de su pistola en un intento de agujerear al europeo, y corrió con rapidez tras el ahora exnovio mientras cargaba de nuevo.- _**¡VOY A PARTIRLE SU MADRE A ESE HIJO DE LA CHINGADA!-**_

_**- ¡MARÍA JOSÉ!-**_

******~*~Fin del FlashBack~*~ **

- Y tuvo que romper por teléfono, y de paso regresarse a su cochino país.-

Arthur estaba con la boca abierta a causa de la impresión...

- ¿Se atrevió a...?- La morena asintió en silencio mientras dejaba ir a sus gatitos ya secos.- ¿Y Chema nunca...?-

- Y no debe saberlo por nada del mundo.- La joven dispuso cada objeto usado para el aseo de los gatos en el lugar correspondiente para su limpieza, y se acercó al inglés con el ceño fruncido.- Y si dices cualquier cosa, así sea por accidente, a Chema, me encargaré _personalmente_ de que **jamás** vuelvas a ser el hombre de la relación.- Y antes de agregar cualquier cosa, ella sacó una navaja visiblemente afilada.- Así que no te arriesgues.-

**.~o0o~.**

_**Englishman against bullying.**_

Fue uno de esos días, en los que Arthur era bruscamente sacado de la comodidad de su departamento para realizar una agotadora rutina de ejercicio, sugerida por el mexicano según para mantener la línea, cuando sucedió un desagradable evento...

- Un poco de ejercicio no ha matado a nadie.- Chema trataba de animar a su novio, pero el trayecto recorrido tenía agotado al inglés.- ¿Iggy?

-**_ AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_** -Alfred empezó a trotar alrededor de la pareja.- C'mon Iggy! Don't give up so easy!-

Francis, quien se unió al grupo apenas se enteró que salían en las tardes, les dio alcance con una gran sonrisa y una bofetada aún caliente impresa en el rostro...

- Mon cher José María, me parece que mon ami Iggy no puede correr más.-

Se detuvieron un momento a descansar, cuando el alegre sonido de un camión de helados llamó la atención de ellos...

- Ice cream!- El gringo saltó alegre directo hacia el semicírculo de niños que exigían alguna paleta, un barquillo con chispas o lo que alcanzaran a comprar con el dinero que les entregaran sus padres en el acto.- I want a Bomb Pop!-

Al ver que Iggy no podía ni levantarse, y que Francis estaba más ocupado coqueteando, Chema fue a evitar que Alfred ahuyentara a los niños con su entusiasmo...

Momentos después, Alfred regresaba con una gran sonrisa, y varias paletas consigo, en lo que José María Itzae las estaba pagando...

- Alfred, ¿no crees que te hará daño comer algo frío tras correr?- Le cuestionó Iggy.- Te podría dar un dolor en el pecho.-

- I'm fine!- Le respondió el yanqui.- Do you want one of this?-

- No.- Le contestó, luego preguntó.- Where's Chema?-

Y antes de que pudieran contestarle, Iggy vio a su novio siendo seguido muy de cerca por un par de hombres. Y a juzgar por la cara del moreno, parecía que lo estaban molestando...

- Vuelvo en un rato.- Dijo y se aproximó a ellos.

- Mon ami.- Francis llegó con otra bofetada marcada en el otro lado del rostro.- ¿No crees que te haría mal comer algo helado tras hacer ejercicio? Te podría hacer daño.-

- Of course not. I'm fine.- Le respondió Alfred.

- **_¡IGGY!_**-

El grito hizo que ambos voltearan, para después ver cómo José María sujetaba al inglés de la cintura, quién se estaba cubriendo la mitad de la cara con una mano...

- ¿Pero qué pasó, mon cher?- Preguntó el francés, mientras veía cómo el moreno le ayudaba a Iggy a sentarse en una banca.

- Unos tipos estaban molestando a Chema...- Empezó a decir el británico.-**_ OUCH!_**- Se quejó al sentir algo frío en el rostro.

- Sostenla, te bajará la inflamación.- Le ordenó José María tras ponerle una de las paletas de Alfred en la cara.- ¡Ay, Iggy! ¡Mira cómo te dejaron!-

- And then?-

- Bueno, yo los estaba ignorando, pero Iggy se acercó para defenderme, y le acomodaron un puñetazo en el ojo.- Chema se cruzó de brazos.

- Ajá. ¿Y luego, mon pettit?-

- José María se deshizo de ellos.- Finalizó el inglés.- A uno le sacó el aire con un rodillazo, y al otro le dio un gancho al hígado.-

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó el moreno ante la mirada de los otros tres.- Sé un poco de defensa personal.-

- Bueno, al menos sabemos que alguien sabe defenderse.- Comentó el francés, cubriéndose la boca para no reír.

- **_WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN!?_**- Gritó enojado Arthur.

**.~o0o~.**

_**Reencuentro con el Sr. Perfecto.**_

Una tarde, Arthur acompañaba a su novio a hacer las compras...

- Creo que compraremos un poco de tilapia para hacerte el filete con papas que tanto te gusta.- Chema avanzaba empujando el carrito.- Y harina de maíz.-

- Yes.- Le contestó Iggy.- Oye.-

- ¿Sí?- Se volvió a verlo.

- ¿Cómo le haces para que...?-

Por no poner atención, el moreno chocó su carrito de mandado con el de alguien más...

- Lo siento.- Volvió la vista al frente, y se quedó sin aliento.- Ludwig.-

- José María Itzae.- El rubio ojiazul lucía igual de sorprendido que el otro.

Iggy no tardó mucho para darse cuenta de quién se trataba...

**_"- Alto, rubio de cabellos sedosos, ojos celestes como agua pura, manos firmes y cálidas, fuerte, apuesto, voz que imponía respeto...-"_**

- _El señor Perfecto_.- Dijo para sus adentros el inglés, mientras apretaba los puños con furia.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Chema?- Preguntó el alemán, rascándose el mentón con un dedo.

- Bien.- José María clavó la mirada al suelo.- ¿Y tú?-

Y antes de qué pudiera contestar, un hombre albino de ojos rojos, llegó a donde ellos...

- ¡Pero sí es Chema!- Se acercó y le soltó un par de palmadas.- ¿Cómo has estado?-

- Hola, Gilbert.- Le sonrió el moreno, haciendo que Iggy se enojara aún más.

Algo había en ese sujeto que no le agradó para nada al inglés, y no tuvo que esperar mucho para confirmarlo...

- ¿Qué es esa cosa?- Se mofó el de ojos rojos.- ¿Acaso lo sacaste de su jaula para llevarlo de paseo? Kesesese...-

-I'm his boyfriend.- Le dijo en un intento de sonar rudo e imponente, pero eso solo aumentó el volúmen de las carcajadas del albino.

- ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¿Por qué Chema querría domesticar y alimentar a semejante cosa, teniendo gatos más inteligentes a simple vista en casa?- Y le dio una palmada en la cabeza al inglés.

- _**HEY!**_-

Y antes de que siguiera burlándose, Ludwig le pegó a su hermano, callándolo en el acto...

- Ya basta.-

- Ya, ya.- Gilbert se llevó las manos tras la nuca y comenzó a caminar.- Iré a ver al amor de mi vida, la cerveza.-

Tras ver que se fuera, y notar que en el carrito del mandado ya tenían cerveza, Ludwig suspiró...

- Lo lamento mucho.- Se disculpó.

- No te apures, Luis.- Chema agitó una mano sonriendo.- Así es Gil, siempre burlándose de los demás.-

- Así qué ¿tú eres su novio?- Le preguntó al británico para cambiar el tema, y le tendió la mano.- Mucho gusto, soy Ludwig.-

- I'm Arthur.- Le tomó la mano y pudo comprobar la fuerza del alemán.- Nice too meet you too. And yes, I'm his boyfriend.-

- Desde hace ya cuatro meses.- Complementó Chema con una gran sonrisa, y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros del rubio ojiverde.- ¿No es así, Iggy?-

Fue algo raro lo que sintió, pero no pudo evitarlo. Así que sonrió levemente, era feliz y no tenía de qué preocuparse...

- Ya veo.- Se llevó una mano al mentón.- Bueno, espero que otro día lográramos reunirnos y platicar con mayor confianza.- Movió su carrito de mandado.- Adiós, gusto en conocerte, Arthur, y hasta luego Chema.-

- Adiós, Ludwig.- Sacudió su mano, viendo cómo se alejaba de ellos.

**.~o0o~.**

_**Ten fe, Chema.**_

Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde que Chema rompiera con el último novio. Y se encontraba en la casa de sus padres, cenando...

- Ya no quiero.- Suspiró, alejando su plato de comida.- Me voy a dormir.-

Se alejó, encerrándose en su cuarto. María José iba a levantarse, más la señora Infante iba tras los pasos de su hijo...

- ¿Chema?- Golpeó a la puerta de la habitación.- ¿Estás bien?-

No le respondió, y no por ser grosero. No se sentía con ánimos de nada, que ni siquiera se paró de la cama ni se quitó a su gatita de encima...

- José María.- La mujer entró y se sentó a un lado de la cama.- Cariño, tienes qué superarlo. Simplemente, no era el adecuado para ti.-

- No es eso.- El moreno se incorporó, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.- Es que... parece que siempre que encuentro a alguien, hay algo que los aleja.- Se cubrió los ojos con una mano, tembloroso.- Es como si no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para nadie.-

No existía dolor más grande para una madre, que el ver a sus hijos sufrir. Así que abrazó con fuerza a Chema, quién se puso a llorar en su hombro...

- ¡Nunca pienses eso, José María Itzae! Un día, llegará la persona indicada para ti, sólo debes tener fe y ser paciente.- Sintió que su hijo asentía.- Ya verás que pronto aparecerá, así que no pierdas las esperanzas, m'ijo.-

**.~o0o~.**

_**¡No, no te mueras Iggy!**_

Alfred se abalanzó sobre el británico apenas José María le abriera la puerta del cuarto en el que estaba hospitalizado...

- Oh, Iggy!- Abrazó con fuerzas al ojiverde.- I'm so sorry!-

-**_ YOU STUPID MORON!_**- Arthur trataba de quitárselo de encima.- **_GET THE FUCK OFF ME!_**-

- Please, don't die, Iggy!- Suplicó llorando el estadounidense.- ¡Al menos, no hasta que digas que me dejas tu cuarto para guardar mis cosas!-

-**_ YOU BLOODY IDIOT!_**-

**.~o0o~.**

_**La verdadera razón.**_

- ¿Sabes,_ mono dorado_, porqué Chema estudia psicología infantil?- Le preguntó María José al inglés.

- Para atender niños.- Le respondió a la morena.

- En realidad, lo hace para ponerse a jugar con los juguetes y los niños.-

- ¡María José!- Se puso completamente rojo el moreno.- ¿Qué cosas dices?-

- La verdad no peca pero incomoda, burrito.-

- ¡No me digas burrito!-

- But, en ese caso, deberías estar en control de calidad de una fábrica de juguetes.- Le sugirió Arthur.- O en una tienda de juguetes.-

- No, porqué no tendría con quién jugar.- Contestó Chema cruzándose de brazos.- Y en la tienda no me dejarían.-

- What?-

**.~o0o~.**

_**Sinceridad.**_

- No te entiendo, West.- Gilbert se llevó las manos tras la cabeza.- ¿Porqué si te llevabas bien con Chema, te dejó? Y luego porqué, por una _mugrita cejona_.-

- Bruder, fui yo quién dejó a José María.- Le confesó el rubio.

- ¿Qué?- La sorpresa no cabía en el rostro del albino.- ¿Porqué? Chema es alguien divertido y le encanta la cerveza. ¿Porqué lo dejaste?-

- Porqué me di cuenta, gracias a su mamá, que yo no estaba enamorado de él. Nuestra relación sólo era a base de comodidad, y no por un sentimiento especial.-

Gilbert suspiró apenas su hermano guardada silencio...

- Bueno, al menos fue algo que decidiste por tu cuenta.- Se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda.- Aunque me sigue cayendo mejor que ese italiano que salta dando vueltas a tu alrededor.-

* * *

Y bueno, no tengo nada más que darles las gracias.

_**¡GRACIAS! xD**_

Quisiera haber podido hacer un poco más llenito este fanfic, pero con el tiempo encima y algunos problemas, pues no se pudo, tal vez para el próximo, aunque no tengo nada planeado para Iggy.

Sólo me queda decirles que les vaya bien, ¡ah!, y avisarles que el próximo fanfic a actualizar será _"Cuando muere el día"_, estará muy divertido. ;D

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
